


Просто прыгай!

by arisu_aiko



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, K-On!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер с Howl's Moving Castle. Хаул/Мио. Прыгать вместе по крышам.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто прыгай!

Мио открыла глаза и обнаружила себя на крыше премилого, словно игрушечного, домика.  
Слабый ветер развевал ее платье, свободная голубая юбка до колен весело трепыхалась, демонстрируя белые гольфики. Очень мило, хотя Мио помнила точно, что в последний раз, когда она смотрелась в зеркало, на ней была школьная форма, и вообще она ехала домой вместе с Рицу.  
«Ах, вот оно что, должно быть я…» - додумать девушке не дали – ее размышления прервал легкий, словно звон колокольчика голос:  
\- О, прекрасная девушка, что вы делаете здесь в столь опасное время? – Мио вздрогнула, стремительно обернулась… и полетела вниз.  
Испуганной птицей промелькнула мысль: «Неужели все так закончится?», но ей не суждено было разбиться. Чудной юноша с пшеничными волосами до плеч плавно соскользнул следом. Взметнулись рукава его престранного пиджака, и вот он уже снова стоит на коньке крыши, а у него на руках – зажмурившаяся от страха Мио.  
\- Леди, что же вы так неосторожны? – Паренек тепло улыбнулся. – Я лишь хотел предложить вам прогуляться по крышам нашего городка. Редко кто посещает их…  
Ошеломленная Мио не успела даже ответить, как парень опустил ее, но тотчас же подхватил за руки и, оттолкнувшись, взмыл высоко-высоко в небо. Мио только сдавленно пискнула, глядя, как земля стремительно удаляется от них.  
\- Уверяю, бояться тут совершенно нечего. Смотрите, сейчас приземлимся. К слову сказать, меня зовут Хаул, а как ваше имя?  
\- Мио… - Голос предательски дрогнул, девушка зажмурилась, ожидая удара, но вместо этого она почувствовала, как ноги на секунду мягко коснулись земли, и вот она вместе с Хаулом вновь парит в воздухе.  
\- Хм, довольно необычное имя для наших краев… Да не бойтесь вы так! Это же так просто! Представьте, что вы спите…  
«Сон! Точно! Я же сплю, просто сплю. Сейчас, где мой талисман?» - Акияма судорожно сунула руку в карман и нащупала там знакомую гитарку – давний подарок Рицу. Со временем от гитары откололся краешек грифа, но во сне он всегда был целым. Вот и сейчас, вместо неровного скола, пальцы нащупали гладкую поверхность. Мио облегченно вздохнула и расслабилась, если это сон, значит можно не волноваться. Она в любой момент сможет проснуться.  
\- Сон, конечно, это сон! Хаул, я поняла! Смотри, как могу! – Вырвав руки из ладоней юноши, Мио пробежала по очередной крыше, оттолкнулась и перелетела на другую сторону улицы, помахав оттуда Хаулу:  
\- Эй! Давай сюда! – Смех девушки радостным перезвоном пронесся над городком, а парень так же весело улыбнулся в ответ и взлетел за ней следом.

Совсем юная еще девушка задремала на жестком неудобном сиденье, но тут же встрепенулась, когда в дверях палаты показалась ее подруга.  
\- Ой, прости, что разбудила, Рицу. – Муги немного помялась на пороге, терзая в руках пышный букет белых цветов, но все же вошла, исподлобья поглядывая на девушку. – Как она? Не приходила в себя?  
\- Нет. Сейчас она пребывает в лимбе. Я… Врачи не могут вытащить ее оттуда. – Тайнака, измученная, повзрослевшая буквально за пару дней, устало взъерошила волосы и ласково погладила Мио по бледной руке, что лежала поверх покрывала. – Скорее всего, она состарится так и умрет, а из-за чего это произошло никто так и не узнает. – Таким бесцветным ее голос еще никогда не был. – Но я не брошу ее.


End file.
